ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Riley the maltese/ episodes
Season 1 * Riley's first day. When Riley arrives at the nursery, it takes Rose and Bailey to teach him lessons * The loud subwoofer. Riley can't get to sleep when a subwoofer starts to make extreme beats! * Riley and the Puppy Alphas. Riley meets the puppy alphas while on a tour around the puppy nursery * Riley's new Stormpaw. Riley gets his own vehicle called stormpaw. * Puppy treats rescue. When Riley accidentally throws away an unused bag of puppy treats, it's Riley, his pals and the puppy alphas to the rescue. * Riley and the Trophy. The puppies try to win a race. But when Avalanche ( one of the puppy alphas ) gets stuck, Riley will choose to save Avalanche and win or just win. * The Great Stormpaw Rescue. While Riley takes a shower, evil Levi Catclaw snatches both his collar and his stormpaw! * Riley's biggest challenge. Riley is up for his biggest challenge yet Season 2 * Riley's full moon trouble. Young cattle dog Derek has a problem with turning into a werepup. Can Riley try and save Derek? * One small pup,one huge job. The puppy alphas are sick! Can Riley try and take over their roles * Ain't nothing but a pound dog. Riley loses his collar while taking a shower. The dog catchers are no good with dogs. Can Bailey and Rose save him? * Trouble with puppies. Riley tries to babysit puppies who can literally cause mayhem. Can he call the puppy alphas newest member Sooth? * Riley's paw-some family reunion. Riley's family comes to visit. But when young tot puppies Rolo and Reese falls into the river. Everyone's on the rescue! * Riley and Bailey's jungle adventure. Riley and Bailey try to explore the jungle. Unfortunately, Riley loses his collar and get lost. It'll take all of Amazon's trust. * Bailey's rocking reunion. Riley's siblings come for a reunion. But youngster Reese gets in trouble when she hops on a log and glides down the river. Can Sooth, Bailey and Amazon do this help? * Riley loses his voice. Riley comes down with a cold and the only word he can say is "Arf" and "Woof". Can medic puppy Artz help? Season 3 * Rose goes to the Pound! Rose forgets to put her collar on and ends up in the pound. Bailey, Riley and the puppy alphas will help. * Thrillpaws: Riley stops the earthquake. Riley, Rose and Bailey turn themselves into the Thrillpaws: Stonebark( Riley), Blizzardwolf ( Bailey), and Windfighter (Rose). * Roll up, Roll up! Riley decides to make a kid-friendly show but unfortunately all the kids hear "Woof woof!". Can Riley talk like a human to these kids? * Puplins. Riley gets a job to act in the Woofline gang but when he has to act in a few shows all day, can he take it in turns? * Puplins part 2. Rose has to be in for a job at The plushie factory in the Paw-Walk while Bailey has to try not eat the ice creams at Puppy Ice * Puplins part 3. Rose is fed up with making plushies for kids to love and Bailey accidentally attracts herring gulls in the the parlour by mistake. Meanwhile, Riley accidentally makes a mistake in his show. * Puplins part 4. Riley finds three replacements. A husky named Honeybun, A young shepherd named Sport and a dalmatian called Gull. Gull works in Puppy Ice and Honeybun works in The plushie factory while Sport works in the Woofline gang. * Thrillpaws: Riley's epic tail. Riley and his pals turn back to heroes in Thrillpaws as they fight with two new recruits named Isaac and Olive. * Puplins part 5. In Puppy Paddlers, Riley helps young puppies to do the paddle. Then, they watch their new replacements do their work! Season 4 * Middle Shame. Riley is embarrassed to give out his middle name (Ajax) to his friends. * Levi Reformed. Levi apologises for all the bad things she has done to the puppies. * My Father the Maltese. Riley reveals that his father was a farm dog. This is the last episode to use ashby as Riley which is the next episode his voice changes to VIVIENNE JOLIE-PITT * Nobody's Paw-fect/ A Dog's Guide to Collars ( in the american dub). When Riley tears his most prized collar, he'll have to get it fixed or he'll have to say goodbye to his collar!